Krystal Becomes Infatuated with Cheese
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Krystal loves cheese, but not to eat. It reminds her of someone, someone she used to meet. Rated T. Warning: Mild Crude humor, Comic mischief and vast silliness.


Krystal Becomes Infatuated with Cheese

So we all know the story, it had something to do with cheese, and how with cheese Fox was easy to please.  
But there's more to it than that as this new tale shall prove, for this is when Krystal caught on to the groove.

It started out a day like any other, but Krystal had moved on! Fox was away from her life, yes indeed gone. Mocked for having been part of Star Wolf briefly,  
she took up residence on the delightful Planet Kew. But her true feelings were just like her fur...very blue. So she joined a coven of fox girls just like her, hoping that for her sadness this would be the cure. But it wasn't you see, Fox wasn't gone, deep down in Krystal's heart Fox still lingered on.  
"I'm delighted to attend this meeting as you can see. I'm not the least bit lonely, I feel quite free!" said Krystal.  
"Good," said Fay sitting to the right of Krystal. "Let's do a conciousness raising session, with trees made of nettle!"  
"Sorry to interrupt but she takes cheese to each session. She has some Chedder and Feta right now, I have the most distinct impression" said Fara.

"No, no, no, I'm not up for that. Why is everyone staring at me and Katt?" asked Krystal.  
"It's the cheeses behind your backs," said Fay with a smirk. "Why not share some with us? Might be a nice perk!"  
"No, I won't" said Katt. "I like cheese too much, cheese I must never lack. My only true boyfriend is Monteray Jack"

Krystal sighed. She had never been a fan of cheese. But see, Fox was, and his soul was something Krystal just had to appease.

"This cheese reminds me of someone I loved. Someone I cared for, kissed, and hugged" said Krystal, embarresed. She ran away.

"She takes that cheese to every meeting here!" said Fay. "AND SHE NEVER EATS IT!" she added.

KRYSTAL JUMPED IN HER ARWING WITH THE CHEESE IN TOW, SHE WASN'T FEELiNG TOO GOOD, THIS WE ALL KNOW

"So they don't like me clutching on to cheese, do they? I wasn't about to convince them it was my baby, I need Fox Mccloud back, he's the mashed potato to my gravy" said Krystal. Feeling sad, with dejected eyes, she flew herself into a black hole.  
She got warped to Planet Earth, London UK to be exact. Krystal sounded like she came from there, we'll never know why. Perhaps it's past life stuff, but for now, gotta fly!

Her arwing crashed and she jumped out with a parachute. She brushed dust off her legs and frantically searched the wreckage for cheese.  
She pulled out some cheese and got down on her knees.  
"Oh, cheese, you'll always be special to me. My one reminder of whom I love, Fox if you're still out there, please show me a dove" said Krystal.

A dove flew down and stole her cheese. Krystal ran towards a policewoman.

"You look rather blue," said the policewoman.  
"I am blue, my name is Krystal, yes it's true. A dove flew off into the sky with my cheese, he did not even ask first,  
nor did he say please!" replied Krystal.  
"I can't help you this instant, I think it's been too long a shift. I've never seen a fox person, if you get my drift. But cheese? Yes, it's delicious when spread over fresh mana. Krystal, has anyone told you that you sound just like Princess Diana?" said the cop.

Krystal broke down in tears and yelled out to the Krazoa to take her away to Fox. So they gave her a test. A taste test of cheeses, conducted by them.  
The Krazoas loved cheese. With cheese they were easy to appease. So they brought her to where Fox was...sitting in a London pub, eating cheese and drinking wine, while helping Falco flick away a bug.  
"Fox," said Krystal tapping Fox on the back. "You know I'm the only one that can understand you, I just have a knack!"  
"Do I know you, blue lady? Oh, Krystal, that's right. It's called a rivalry okay? Let me get back to my rivalries!" said Fox, who then proceeded to chat with Falco.  
"That bird can buzz off, he's bloomin' pissing me off. Now Fox, look at me! We were a team, like Mcnee and Dianna Rigg. Would you forgive me if I handed you a fig?"  
"Figs are old school and I'm just as depressed as you. My nose is stuck to this table like glue!" said Fox.  
"Fox, I have cheese!" said Krystal. Fox looked at the cheese.  
"Get that away!" said Fox violently slapping away the food. Krystal's dress came undone, leaving her in a bikini. All the onlookers looked,  
Krystal, she was damn pretty!

"Terrific, everyone's staring at me and my rack. Fox won't you please come back?" said Krystal.

"Can't right now!" said Fox.

"Oh, please, Fox, let's go right now! Repair to our Arwings, with that food made from a cow" said Krystal.  
"Food made from a cow?" asked Fox, with a twinkle in his eye. "You mean cheese right?"  
"Yes, Fox. Cheese!" said Krystal.  
"To heck with cheese!" said Fox. Krystal started to cry.  
"No, no, hear me out, you must know the reason why!" said Fox. Brushing away a tear, Krystal listened.  
"Krystal I realize I love you more than anything in the universe. You're the greatest gift ever, this I now know, let's rise from the pits where we sunk so low" said Fox. Fox looked into Krystal's eyes, so sweet and sublime. He saw the cheese in her hands, and realized she was one hundred percent divine.  
"I can't believe how foolish I was!" said Fox with a teary eyed grin. He hugged Krystal, and they both shared a kiss. The crowd was confused,  
but to Fox and Krystal, this was bliss.  
"Falco, just admit my boyfriend's a better pilot than you. Go home to your cat, she'll repair your beak like new!" said Krystal.

Back in the Arwing:  
"You were actually going to change your name to Kursed?" asked Fox.  
"Yes, yes, yes I was. But now we have each other and a cargo hold full of cheese. And our beautiful sets of furs, free of all fleas!" replied Krystal.

THE END


End file.
